Patience
by Sparkles1074
Summary: Toby and Angela have been good friends for awhile. Often they spend the last few moments of daylight fishing then begin just talking on the pier. What exactly do those two talk about though?
She took off her shoes and socks before sitting on the edge of the Harmonica Town pier as her friend fished. Her toes barely reached the sea's surface. Slowly, she swung her feet back and forth as she leaned back so that her head met the pier.

"It's not fair," Angela yawned and stretched her arms,"You're always getting bites. And good ones. I rarely ever get anything. And when I do it's just a Sardine or whatever." She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, using her arm on the pier as a pillow.

"That's because you're not patient," Toby chuckled as he reeled in another fish. Angela shot up.

"I am to patient," she pouted. "I can't believe you said that I'm impatient."

"I've seen you fish before. Sometimes a fish is about to bite, then you pull out your rod. You gotta wait longer than that." Toby threw in his rod. They fish together often. Usually Toby caught more fish. In less reels too. Angela always gave up due to her not getting many bites. Always at the end of their fishing, they'd sit on the pier and talk. Talk about everything from relationships to dinner plans. They could tell each other practically anything.

"Psssh," Angela flicked her wrist forward. "I'm totally patient."

"Are you really now?" Toby caught another fish and put his fishing rod away. He removed his shoes and sat down beside her. Angela place her hands on her hips,"100%." Toby smiled and shook his head. Angela sighed.

"My relationship with Gill is going so slooooow!" Toby laughed.

"Didn't you just go on a date with him three days ago?"

"Two." Their feet slowly moved back and forth in perfect sync. "But now Luna's gonna ask him out."

"Oh?"

"Yea she came to my door this morning asking for advice..."

"You encouraged her?" That didn't seem right. Angela's a bit...

"Not at all." Angela scooted further on the edge so she could swirl her foot around in the water. She kept her voice low. "I told her that she shouldn't do it. She got mad that I liked him too and stormed off. But she's going to still ask him out. It's too bad that there's a whole in the bridge though. I really wanted to be friends with Luna."

"I'm sure that hole will fix over time." Angela looked up at the sky. The sun was almost done setting.

"Yea I guess." She smiled. "Enough about me. How are things with Renee?"

"Things are fine." He stated at the perfect pace. He didn't rush or drag out his answer, proving that his answer was genuine.

"Gee Toby. As boring as ever."

"Sorry that I'm not freaking out about what's going to happen next with my relationship?"

"You're just happy because you got a date followed by another date." She thought about when she saw Toby and Renee fishing together. She pointed her finger at her open mouth. "Bleh. I should stop fishing with you."

"Why is that?" Toby was laying down on pier with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Because that's what you do on dates apparently. And with my sister." She layed beside him. "We need a new pass time, now."

"Your sister?" Toby titled his head so that he could look at her. She did the same.

"Yea. Renee is like my sister. A distant sister. But still a sister." Toby smiled.

"Oh okay. I guess we do need a different pass time then." He looked up at sky. Time sure flew. It was already dark out. But that was the norm for when him and Angela fished together.

"Wow," Angela was looking at the sky as well. "The moon is so bright tonight. I wonder what makes it bright."

"Light."

"Stop being a smart mouth, Toby." Angela puffed her right cheek. She shot up. "What time is it?" Toby sat up confused.

"Why?" Angela had taken off her rucksack to make rummaging through it to find her clock easier.

"I have to give Chase some Tomato Risotto." She found her clock. 19:00pm. So she still had time. She placed her rucksack next to her shoes.

"Oh. The cooking challenge he's having you do right? Maybe I should have you do a fishing challenge." Angela made a face.

"Ugh. Do you know how hard this is? I had to wait forever for the rice to finish growing."

"I thought you were excited about growing rice this season because it only took about five days to grow."

"Five days is forever~!" Toby laughed. "See? You need more patience. And not just in fishing."

"I'm super patient. Maybe not as patient as you. But I'm perfectly patient." Angela crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aw, did I offend you, Angie?" Toby teasingly said calming down from his laughter.

"Yes you did." Angela looked the other way to hide her smile. She never could keep a straight face when they had these conversations.

"Then why don't you look at me and say it." Toby was unconvinced for he knew Angela well. Angela laughed and admitted defeat. She use to be so good at tricking him. " Oh yea. We're having a fishing picnic tomorrow at noon, if you care to join us. It's supposed to be a family thing so yea." Angela looked at him.

"I'm not family... Right! The dish!"

"You might as well be." Angela had tried to get up quickly once she remember about the dish. Unfortunately for her, she didn't step properly and fell into the sea. She's always been clumsy but this was her first time falling into the ocean. Toby leaned over the water. "Angela? Are you okay?" His calls didn't get a response. He was just about to dive in when she popped up a little bit away from the pier. She spit out the sea water that had filled her mouth. She coughed a little then turned to Toby.

"Well that was new. But I'm fine." She smiled. "Now help me out here." She swam to the dock.

"Let's hope that doesn't become a habit." He laughed, holding out his hand. "I can't believe you fell in."

"Are you laughing at me?" She grabbed his hand. He shook his head but still chuckled a bit. Angela pursed her lips. The next thing she did caught him off guard. She had yanked him into the sea. He didn't come up immediately making Angela start to feel bad about her decision. "Toby?" She looked around. Next thing she knew she was tugged under.

She opened her eyes to see Toby smiling at her. She frowned. They both swam up and took a breath. Then they looked at each other and laughed. They continued their game by shoving each other's heads under the water and splashing around in the water.

"What about the cooking thing," Toby asked between laughter. "Don't you have to give it to Chase before 22:00 or he won't taste it until tomorrow?" Angela laughed.

"He can wait. I wouldn't be able to go in there all wet anyway." They climbed onto the dock, still laughing. "Great I'm going to have to walk home soaking wet."

"I could walk with you if you want." Toby calmed his laughter. Angela shook her head. "Then you'd have to walk twice as far as I did. I'll just stop by Orcarina Inn. Maya and I are like besties I'm sure she won't mind me asking for a change of clothes."

"Alright," they were walking towards the Fishery, "We hope to see you tomorrow at noon. Just come here if you'll be joining us. We'll be taking the boat to our destination."

"Okay I can't wait." Angela smiled. "See you then."


End file.
